Love can be tough!
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: TJ Spinelli are in love but both to scared to tell each other as the title says Love can be tough when a new 'perfect' type girl comes to town -will she get TJ? Will either admit thier feelings in time? PLEASE READ! COMPLETE
1. The first day and new feelings!

Hi! This is the start of my VERY FIRST TJ/Spin ff! hope ya like it!!!! I watched Arachnophobia last night -its scary! OH and this morning I saw the Kiss episode! YEA!  
  
  
  
~~Chapter 1: The first day and new feelings~~  
  
:::::Spinelli's POV:::::  
  
I looked into the mirror I had to admit, over the summer I Have changed in so many way's, I may only be going into 5th grade but I know I have grown up and changed over the summer.  
  
Ashley Spinelli looked into the mirror and smiled -hopefully this your impress her best friend and new found crush Theodore J Detweiler, True she had a 'Crush' before, but the feelings she had now were definitely different from when she crushed on Johnny V a.k.a 'Baby Tooth' she remembered destroying that stupid tooth (A/N: she picked it up remember?) that night after TJ had left (they were doing homework) she wrapped it in tin foil and put it in the microwave! (although she was grounded for breaking the microwave -it ended up exploding)  
  
The feelings she felt for TJ were definitely different from her feelings for Johnny V.  
  
When she saw Johnny V she wanted to hurt him for the trouble caused and smash that stupid tooth of his.  
  
When she saw TJ on the other hand, she had feelings she's never felt before, never knew existed, she wanted to Hug him! Kiss him! when he smiled she would go weak and just hearing his Voice was Heaven!  
  
True, I had a small crush on TJ in 4th grade -but now its WAY stronger!  
  
During their summer after their eventful two weeks they spent their time relaxing, and During this Spinelli had noticed so many perfect things about TJ, his adorable freckles, his hair -with that slight gold tint! she was sure it was amazingly soft -if she could just touch it to be sure.  
  
She was closer to TJ than her other Friends, she had been friends with him since she could remember, before kindergarten even -but that's what you get living a few doors away from someone.  
  
"Oh, Honey Bun!" cried Flo Spinelli "you look so beautiful! I'm so glad you get rid of that dreaded ski cap! Not to mention those disgraceful boots of yours!"  
  
its true, Spinelli had dumped her Ski Cap, as well her pigtails, and wearing her bomber jacket, boots tights and her plain red Dress.  
  
She now wore her hair down, it was hard to tell how long her hair was without her pigtails -Her hair reached about two to three inches past her shoulder. Sleek, Shiny, and slight flick to it.  
  
Her clothes Finished off her look, Black Tight at the Top Flared at the bottom (A/N: so Flared it hides her shoes -Those Trousers rock!) Trousers and a ¾ length Blue shirt undone a little at the top to reveal her Red Tank Top (A/N: this looks nice -I wear it 2 skool!) and to finish off the look she wore a matching necklace and Bracelet that TJ had made her during a weekend of endless boredom.  
  
:::::End of Spinelli's POV:::::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli, Gretchen, Gus, Mikey and Vince stood at the bike racks waiting for TJ to arrive  
  
"where is he?!" asked Spinelli  
  
"chill spin!" said Gus "he is probably running late!"  
  
"speak of the Devil" (A/N: please don't take offence at this) laughed Vince as TJ pulled up a the rack panting  
  
"you ok TEEJ?" asked Spinelli  
  
"yea, Mum kept me late going on about not causing Trouble this year, you know -with all the junk we pulled last year"  
  
"that's Harsh -didn't she even give you credit for saving everyone from a year round winter?!"  
  
"no Spin, although she said it was good -I really was causing Trouble when I found out, you know spying and all. Anyway, we better get to class -we don't know what teacher we're gunna get stuck with!"  
  
The Gang walked to their 5th grade classroom and opened the door to see.....  
  
  
  
Hope Ya liked my first chapter!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" 


	2. A small surprise and jealousy emerges!

Hi! I love this ff so I'm posting more!  
  
OH! And I'm not using the 'bold' stuff coz its anoyin lol!  
  
~~Chapter 2: A small surprise and jealousy emerges~~  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"MISS GROTKEY?!" exclaimed TJ surprised  
  
"yes TJ! Principle Prickly thought I should teach you in 5th grade -his cousin Elizabeth McLewis is teaching 4th grade, I even have the Privilege of Teaching her daughter Gina McLewis!"  
  
"There is going to be a new girl?" asked Gus Happily  
  
"yes Gus, Now I'd appreciate it if you took your seats -your names are on your Tables"  
  
TJ sat in his seat and looked at the desk next to him  
  
"I'm sitting by Gina -how about you guys?"  
  
"me to" said Spinelli talking the seat next to Gina's Desk  
  
"I'm sitting next to Vince" said Gus  
  
"and I'm next to Mikey" said Gretchen  
  
"that's great for you guys -sitting by friends! I have to sit next to Ashley A!" said Spinelli. soon the class started filling up (and also expressing their happiness to see Miss Grotkey)  
  
"settle people settle" called Miss Grotkey once her students had arrived "we will soon be joined by Gina McLewis, she is in fact the reason I'm teaching you! Her mother was going to teach 5th grade be Principle Prickly didn't want a teacher teaching her child so, low and behold, I'm teaching you again!"  
  
There was a slight murmur at the mention of a new kid  
  
Moments later knock was herd at the Door and a girl with long blonde hair green eyes and a Carmel coloured skin stepped into the room (A/N: her hair was PERFECTLY straight) she was wearing a short pink leather Mini skirt and a white halter neck mini top there was only one word for her -Tart!  
  
"Hi! I'm Gina Mc Lewis! I'm new to your class" she said Happily (A/N: her voice was like Elle's from Legally blonde)  
  
"Hello Gina! Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"  
  
"of course! Hi, I'm Gina McLewis as I said, I have just moved from My old home in Barbados, While there I have won every Island's pre-teen's Beauty Pageant, I'm a two time winner of the little miss world contest, I have all of my Clothes made by my personal seamstress, I'm considered a near Genius but mummy says that a Genus School is for boring ugly people, I love poetry and regally use it in songs as I'm a VERY good singer. When I'm an adult I'm going to be a model, designer or singer -if I get famous enough I will be all of those"  
  
During the Speech the Ashley's Eyed her with Jealousy -they hadn't come close to even entering the little miss world contest, she had her own personally designer, she was far prettier and more fashionable than them!  
  
Meanwhile a number of the boys were staring at her open mouthed, as miss Finster said to Spinelli -crush time had arrived sooner than they thought!  
  
"that's wonderful Gina! Would you like to take a seat next to TJ? I'm sure he and his friends would show you around at Recess, right TJ?"  
  
"of course miss Grotkey! Don't worry Gina, you feel at home before you know it" said TJ and a Friendly warm and comforting voice  
  
Jealousy erupted in Spinelli's Stomach, Did TJ have a Crush on her? -it wasn't impossible, in her opinion the Ashley's looked Hideous compared to Gina and she looked Hideous compared to the Ashley's, it was obvious where that put her! Spinelli shied miserably -she had now chance with TJ now!  
  
As Miss Grotkey lesson droned on Spinelli noticed a note falling onto her desk she opened it and read curiously  
  
Hi Spinelli! (TJ told me your name) I thought I'd write to you to get to know you a little better! How are you? You don't mind me hanging with you and TJ and the rest to you? Write back! From Gina  
  
'of course I don't mind -no, I don't mind looking like a tramp next to you and watching TJ drool over you' thought Spinelli Bitterly. Although Spinelli wanted nothing more that hit Gina she couldn't -she couldn't do that to TJ!  
  
Hi Gina, I'm fine, Course I don't mind write back if you want.  
  
:::TJ'S POV:::  
  
I looked over at Spinelli and she looked troubled, I hope she's ok, truth to be told, I have a major crush on Spinelli -its had always been there, especially after the kissing experiment, which part of me didn't want to comply too as she thought it might ruin the friendship -thankfully it didn't. my feelings are so clear now, she's so beautiful especially with her new image -although in my opinion she would look good even if she were wearing a garbage can. I love everything about Spinelli, her beautiful black eyes -with that beautiful natural speak- that spark is amazing, I love her beautiful Raven hair and her smile, it's hard to pinpoint my favourite thing about her, she is my closest friend, she has this Tough streak which I find cute, but its obvious that she did have a sensitive inner-girl, I wish one day to discover it, be her first boyfriend. I Remember when she entered the little miss blush beauty pageant -she looked SO beautiful -I actually have a picture from then hidden in my room which I regally look at! but I would give so much to kiss her again, although I definitely don't have a chance, Spinelli wants a tough guy! He them Remembered Johnny V! He wasn't tough but she had a crush on him! She said it was over but I know its not -I found his baby tooth in her room that evening. Why dose that Gina girl keep smiling at me?! Why is everyone staring at her?! Is Menlo drooling?! Uh, they cant fancy her can they? She TRIES to much, Spinelli has natural beauty! Much better!  
  
:::::End of TJ's POV:::::  
  
TJ's Thoughts were interrupted by the Recess bell ringing. The class cheered and ran from the room.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
OKAY! This is NOT going to be TJ/Gina. its not going to be like 'the new girl' either!  
  
political princess: If you think its cute now just wait -I have 2 WAY cute things planned so far! And I'm pretty sure the 'get to gather' is gunna be VERY cute! Glad you liked the bracelets thing! Hope you enjoyed that chappie! I already have chapter 7 written up on word! Cant wait till Monday then!  
  
I had another review but it wont show up right now -but that to you who ever it is!!!  
  
Can you believe this has like 1000 words?!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" 


	3. Weekend plans and singing in the rain!

Hi peoples! I'm REALLY enjoying writing ff! I really hope you enjoy reading it!  
  
Sorry if there are typos/spelling mistakes!  
  
~~Chapter 3: Weekend plans and playing in the rain~~  
  
  
  
"weather doesn't look to good -looks as bad as that week we were stuck indoors!" commented Gretchen  
  
TJ and co were showing Gina around the school when they were approached by king Freddie  
  
"Hello King Freddie" said TJ in a friendly tone (if he wanted to be king next year he better start being nice now!)  
  
"hello TJ, I hear there is a new student, and as your king, I'm enforcing a new rule -Every new student has to be introduced on top of the jungle gym, be there is 5 minuets new girl!"  
  
"we'll be there" said TJ  
  
"Thank you TJ -you seem to be one of my better subjects!"  
  
"thank you your highness"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!" shouted King Freddie over the playground, everyone turned to look and he continued "AS OF MY NEW RULE, I KING FREDDIE AM GOING TO INTRODUCE THE NEW GIRL! Introduce yourself new girl -and quickly"  
  
Gina stood forward with a confident smile on her face  
  
"Hi, I'm Gina McLewis, My mother teaches the forth grade, we just moved here from Barbados, If you have any more questions just ask me -or my class" said Gina smiling sweetly "and thank you to TJ for being so sweet!"  
  
'stupid prissy cow' thought Spinelli bitterly  
  
Gina slid down the slid and walked up to TJ  
  
"was I okay?" asked Gina pouting  
  
"got were great" said TJ reassuringly "and thanks for mentioning me"  
  
just then it started to rain heavily  
  
"rain?! This whomps!" said Spinelli angrily  
  
"I love the rain" said Gina  
  
"I don't" said TJ walking towards the door (as they were being called by miss Finster) "it takes away our good Recess"  
  
"oh yes, you have such a good point -I hate the rain too" said Gina  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TJ and gang sat In the cafeteria at lunch -what was rain at 1st recess was now a storm  
  
"you know, we should do something this weekend, maybe camping -you know, if the weather clears" said TJ closing his eyes and taking a bite of his curry (A/N: remember the horrible the 3rd street food!) "um! This is tender!"  
  
"that's because there are new 'school meal' regulations" said Gretchen "oh and the weather will clear -Galliano said this morning!"  
  
"your right TEEJ" said Spinelli  
  
"about the camping or food?" he asked smiling  
  
"both. But about the camping trip, it seems a really good idea! We should go to that old creak we went when we were younger"  
  
"your right Spin" said TJ  
  
"do you all have camping equipment?" asked Gina a slight bitter tone in her voice (which only Spinelli noticed)  
  
"we all have sleeping bags" said TJ  
  
"AND I have a small tent" said Spinelli happily  
  
"well I have this big tent, its just about the right size for all of us! We may be a little squished but it's still good!" said Gina proudly "you don't mind if I come do you?"  
  
"of course you can -it was implied" said TJ  
  
"okay! I can bring my big tent!" said Gina happily  
  
After 5 minuets the students imprisoned in the cafeteria grew bored  
  
"TEEJ, how about you use one of your Genius plans to get us out of here?" asked Gus  
  
"I cant believe I didn't think of that!" said TJ "right, Gus your friends with Cornchip Girl, can you ask her to distract Miss Finster by crying?"  
  
"sure" said Gus walking away  
  
"what about Randal?" asked Vince  
  
"he looks like he has his hands full" said TJ pointing at Randal who was busy being tormented by the new first grades -Tubby was trying to eat his bid cookie miss Finster had given him!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TJ and His Friends ran in and out the puddles happily -TJ's plan was indeed successful!  
  
"great plan TEEJ" shouted Spinelli happily  
  
"WHAT?" asked TJ, although Spinelli was only about two meters away in was hard to hear through the thunder hammering rain and howling wind  
  
"GREAT PLAN!!!!" she yelled  
  
"PAN? I CANT COOK -IV'E NEVER EVEN BUTTERED BREAD! THATS VINCE!" shouted TJ  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes and ran to jump into a puddle  
  
After running around for what felt like 30 seconds TJ felt someone pulling him by the scruff on the neck he looked around to see miss Finster. when she finally dragged him indoors he saw the rest of the gang, all looking soaked to the bone, hair sopping and cloths dripping -each stood in their own puddle of water!  
  
"what do you children think your doing? Recess ended 10 minuets ago!"  
  
"well they *sneeze* say time fly's when *sneeze* you having fun" said TJ rubbing his Rudolph like nose (in other words red!)  
  
"quiet Detweiler. I don't want the lot you miscreants spreading the Flu around like you did after that last storm, your all going home!" said Miss Finster "Principle Prickley's office now MARCH TROUBLEMAKERS!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The parents soon arrived and started taking the gang home, soon only TJ, Spinelli, Gus and Gina were waiting.  
  
"hello miss McLewis" said a man in a suite "are you ready to go now?"  
  
"yea, thanks Fred" said Gina "Fred these are my friends, guys this is my servant Fred, anyway I have to go, byes"  
  
Gus was soon taken Home and soon only TJ and Spinelli were left  
  
"where the hell are my mum and dad?" asked Spinelli angrily "they're always to busy for me!"  
  
"don't worry spin, your parents love you -everyone gets busy now and then" said TJ putting a comforting arm around Spinelli, he hated seeing her upset.  
  
"thanks TEEJ, you always seem to cheer me up" said Spinelli smiling  
  
"TJ, Spinelli there you are" said Mrs Detweiler walking towards them "Spinelli dear, your mum wants you to stay over she's working on an important case" (A/N: her 'cover' is a lawyer)  
  
"okay" said Spinelli not really arguing -she'd be spending time with TJ after all and it wasn't really mrs Detweilers fault.  
  
"now lets get you both home! -and TJ what did I say about trouble?!"  
  
"sorry mum!" said TJ putting on a sad face  
  
  
  
the NEXT chapter has a really cute bit in! seriously, when I re-read it I was like awwwwwwwwwww that's so cute lol!  
  
Jennie: Thanks for reading! Hope you continue reading! I really hope you enjoy this if you do!  
  
political princess: yea -spin REALLY likes TJ -think how she feels, poor gal lol! its hard to see her so insecure huh? I'm sure nearly everyone can at least slightly comply to what she feels -I can! yea TJ's feelings -he still thinks Spinelli likes Johnny V! -he didn't know she kept it to ruin it! I always figured he would be all sweet about his feelings! Speaking of feelings, it may or may not be obvious but Gina has a crush on TJ -there's an obstacle! I cant wait to post when they get together -but I'm not gunna say when it is lol!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" 


	4. The flu sets in and Comfort toys!

Hope you like this chappie my readers! I was just writing a later chapter and I was nearly crying! I will warn you at the start so you can get tissues -just in case!  
  
~~Chapter 4 The flu sets in and Comfort toys~~  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
TJ and Spinelli were lying on the couch (one at either end) at 7:00 o'clock that night both wrapped in quilts, the flu had set in well.  
  
"my head is killing me!" said Spinelli holding her head  
  
"mine too, the Flu whomps!"  
  
"OH MY POOR BUNNYKINS!" wailed Mrs Detweiler causing TJ to turn scarlet at his new 'name' "I will be right back"  
  
Spinelli fell into a fit of laughter at the name 'bumpkins'  
  
"B-BU-B-BUNNYKINS?" said Spinelli laughing madly  
  
"yes PUMPKIN" said TJ using the Spinelli's name for their daughter  
  
"well played" said Spinelli admitting defeat "I'm surprised you didn't call me 'Spinotie'" (A/N: remember the 'my best friend' episode)  
  
"na" said TJ 'I found that name cute' he thought smiling  
  
"TJ I was going to give this to you for your birthday, but you can have it now" said Mrs Detweiler handing TJ a 'Barnaby boys' book "I remembered you both liked those book's" she said before leaving the room  
  
"thanks mum!" shouted TJ before opening the book  
  
"let me read!" said Spinelli sitting up  
  
they both shifted into the middle and started reading -both smiling happily  
  
:::TJ's POV:::  
  
I sat next to Spinelli reading, time was almost stood still, she was so close I could smell her -she smells of vanilla, I never used to appreciate that smell -I sure do now! I could hear her soft breathing -it was almost calming. Not to mention the fact she still looks beautiful even though she's suffering with the Flu  
  
:::Spinelli's POV:::  
  
Okay, so I've already read this book, but TJ doesn't know that! I'm happy sitting this close to him -I can feel his body heat, being ill dose have its benefits after all. I glanced over at him, he even looks cute when he's ill, which cant be said for me -I look like i've been dead for a decade!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"awwwwwww, they're so sweet" said Becky the next morning, she then continued in a hushed voice "Mum! Come see this!"  
  
"bless them" whispered Mrs Detweiler  
  
TJ and Spinelli were both asleep. Spinelli's head was resting on TJ's shoulder and TJ's head was resting on her's  
  
"let me get my camera" said Mrs Detweiler running to get her camera, she arrived back in the room and took a few photos "come on Becky, leave them, they're ill remember?"  
  
"okay, okay" said Becky leaving the room  
  
:::::::::::::::::::last night:::::::::::::::::::  
  
"you done with this page Spin?" asked TJ looking over at Spinelli who had fallen asleep her head resting on his shoulder, this felt so perfect -so right. TJ smiled, he was in a state of contentment, he looked down at her -she looked cute when she was sleeping! His eyes soon grew heavy and his head dropped lightly onto Spinelli's as he fell asleep  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
around 4 hours later Spinelli began to stir causing TJ to wake up  
  
Spinelli yawned and glanced around a 'where-the hell-am-I' look on her face it disappeared as she remembered  
  
"morning TEEJ feeling any better?" she asked unaware of her 'sleeping position' last night  
  
"nop, you?" asked TJ also unaware  
  
"still feel like a trucks run me over" 'look like it to' she thought  
  
"that's the flu for ya, so are you still up for this camping trip -you know if we're better"  
  
"definitely!" said Spinelli  
  
"your both awake! That's good, Spinelli your mother dropped this bag off for you! And do you know whats so sweet? You both have the same comfort teddies" she said hading them both their beloved Mr Monk Monk Teddies (A/N: you know some people have teddies they take to bed -that's what I mean by comfort teddies and remember in 'the kiss' episode they both had a beloved Mr Monk Monk teddies) both TJ and Spinelli looked extremely embarrassed at the fact each other knew about their 'comfort teddy's' "you both gave them to each other as a Christmas present when in kindergarten didn't you? That's it! Because if I remember rightly you both despised Bonkey" they both turned redder and redder -if that were possible!  
  
"uh thanks" said Spinelli wanting very much for the floor to open up and swallow her  
  
"your both having a little porridge for breakfast" said Mrs Detweiler leaving the room  
  
"I thought you said Teddies were stupid" said TJ remembering when they saw the Ashley's with 'whinny the pooh' teddies  
  
"I lied" said Spinelli "obviously" she added holding up her very old tatty monkey teddy  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
political princess: I hope you liked the chappie! Yep its obviously let like each other! Is Gina's 'evil' side showing already? Kewl! Well we can see so far That TJ thinks she tries to hard and he REALLY likes Spin -you will see from this chappie and OF COURSE the camping chappie -a tiny preview there! I thought I'd put a new chappie up 2nite hope ya enjoyed it! Cant wait to see your next chapter!!!  
  
I'm afraid that its going to be my usual 'chappie per day' now -today was just a treat!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" 


	5. Back to school –again!

Hi! This chappie is only small, but if I get a review tonight (tonight for me -being in England) then I will post the next chapter with a VERY sweet part in it! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
~~Chapter 5: Back to school -again!~~  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\  
  
During the week the weather cleared and the sun appeared (which annoyed TJ and Spinelli a little as they were both too ill to leave the house!) and the gang all planed their camping trip -TJ and Spinelli by the phone. Also during the week TJ and Spinelli became -if at all possible- closer, but now on Friday they were returning to school yet again.  
  
"I hope nothing drastic has changed -like last time I was sick for a week and the school was taken over by Mon stickers" said TJ  
  
"na, remember Vince, Gus, Mikey, Gretchen and Gina have been back since Wednesday and we spoke to them yesterday -they would have told us if anything drastic had happened" said Spinelli her voice held a slight hint of jealousy as she said (and remembered) Gina  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they turned the corner to school they were greeted or rather, TJ, was greeted by Gina  
  
"TJ!" she said hugging him "I'm so glad your better"  
  
'she is so desperate' thought Spinelli looking at Gina  
  
"uh thanks" he said breaking free from the hug feeling a little uncomfortable  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So we're all still camping tonight?" asked TJ sitting on the grass at 1st Recess  
  
"of course" said Gina "as long as we camp in a garden or something -my mum doesn't want me camping at a creak"  
  
everyone said their agreements and Gina continued  
  
"I was going to suggest we camp at mine, In my garden. I live in a mansion so you can imagine my gardens huge -there is this spot with lots of tree's, its grassy and has a small lake -so we can swim to!"  
  
"wow! Can we build a campfire and roast marshmallows too?" asked Mikey excitedly  
  
"what ever you want" said Gina "I will get Fred to pick you all up tonight with the Limo -five sound okay?"  
  
everyone once again nodded their agreements and started talking excitedly  
  
"okay so each of you give me your addresses and Ill have Fred pick you up"  
  
"okay -I live just three houses down from Spin so he might as well pick us both up from mine" said TJ  
  
"okay!" said Gina with a large almost fake smile  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi TEEJ" said Spinelli arriving at TJ's house at 4:40pm her dad close behind her -she had a bag of clothes and food (and of course Mr Monk Monk!) -her dad was holding her sleeping bag and pillows  
  
"Hi Spin" said TJ taking her heavy bag from her and putting it with his bag and sleeping equipment  
  
"have fun pumpkin" said Mr Spinelli putting her sleeping bag and pillows with the other bags. He gave his daughter a small wave and left  
  
"so got Mr Monk Monk?" asked TJ with a knowing smile  
  
"yea, You?"  
  
"yep!"  
  
Within minuets Fred arrived ringing the doorbell  
  
"TJ! SPINELLI!" called Mrs Detweiler  
  
they both walked into the hall  
  
"now you both take care" said Mrs Detweiler hugging them both -treating Spinelli as a child of her own.  
  
"bye!" they both replied lugging their things to the black stretch Limo parked on the road  
  
After putting their things out the way, they both climbed in the back of the Limo  
  
"HI!" said Gus and Mikey -who were both already in the back  
  
"this sure is exciting huh? Soldiers camp out!" said Gus  
  
"yea, but Gus, soldiers don't build campfires and roast marsh mellows!" said Spinelli laughing  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\  
  
political princess: just wait to see the camping chapter! Its next up! Its v.sweet (well in my opinion) glad your enjoying it! This is my fav ff I have written but there is a v.sweet ff I have planned in my head! Its sure to be a tear jerker! Well in the next chapter you will see -lets just HOPE Gina don't ruin it! Is that TJ and Spin evidence? Or Gretchen and Vince? I see your point about the room thing! And don't worry about only havin 1 reader (if that's still true) coz you're my only reader, aw well -we can be out casts together! Lol!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" 


	6. The sweetness of camping out!

I got a review so here's the chappie! I'm telling you -TJ as SO sweet in this chappie! So PLEASE read!  
  
~~Chapter 6 camping out~~  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
TJ, Spinelli, Gina, Gretchen, Vince Gus and Mikey sat around a small campfire roasting marshmallows while Fred set up the tent  
  
"tents all set" said Fred sounding relieved and hurrying off -in case he received any more orders.  
  
During the setting up of the tent Gina some how managed to make the sleeping arrangements HER way (A/N: this is what the order looks like: TJ, Gina, Vince, Mikey, Gus, Spinelli) both TJ and Spinelli were aggravated by the arrangements -they'd hadn't really been apart for the past few days! Although angry they both stayed silent -after all their feelings may show if they spoke!  
  
Fun games laughing and eating, they gang didn't really notice the evening leak away into the night until of course they all grew tired.  
  
Spinelli let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes  
  
"tired Spinelli?" asked TJ laughing slightly  
  
"I'm not!" said Gina triumphantly  
  
"aren't you? I am! Its like quarter to 11! I'm knackered" said TJ  
  
The gang all nodded and muttered agreements  
  
"we better get to sleep then -its getting cold anyway" said Gina  
  
"no Duh!" said Spinelli who was sitting as close as possible to the reaming embers of the fire desperately trying to catch any warmth.  
  
"girls get changed first" said Gina pushing into the tent  
  
Spinelli and Gretchen shrugged and climbed in after her. Minutes later the girls emerged and the guys crawled in  
  
"I'm sure we'll be quicker about it" muttered Gus  
  
around a minute later the guys emerged  
  
"f-f-f-finally" muttered Spinelli who was sitting in a scrunched ball shivering  
  
"they only took about a minute!" said Gina  
  
"yea b-but I'm f-f-freezing" said Spinelli letting out an aggravated sigh at the fact she couldn't stop shivering  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At around one AM that night TJ lay awake feeling cold, he could hear Spinelli shivering madly at the other end of the tent -she'd been shivering for ages now!  
  
"oh for fuck sake!" muttered Spinelli, it took so much control for TJ not to start laughing -that was the first time he'd heard Spinelli swear and her innocent tone to it made it that much funnier!  
  
TJ got up and crept to Spinelli's side of the tent holding his sleeping bag  
  
"so you cant sleep either?" whispered Spinelli pushing Gus so TJ had room  
  
"na" he said lying in the small gap between Spinelli and the tent edge "-I knew you couldn't either, I herd you shivering, Not to mention the 'for F sake'"  
  
TJ stayed silent after this, he was hoping very much that Spinelli wouldn't freak, on the contrary she replied in a rather happy tone  
  
"actually I said 'oh for fuck sake' but I get your point" she said laughing slightly  
  
"okay Miss Congeniality" said TJ laughing too  
  
"whats congeniality mean anyway smart guy"  
  
"no clue!"  
  
"so TJ, lets get this straight, you called me miss Congeniality when you don't know what it means? Maybe that should be 'not so smart guy'"  
  
"hey! Actually," she TJ a joking voice setting in "I said it coz it kinda reminded me when you entered that beauty pageant -don't hit me" he added hastily  
  
"I wouldn't hit you" said Spinelli  
  
"its like two in the morning you know" said TJ  
  
"only?" asked Spinelli yawning  
  
"yea" said TJ also yawning "we should get some sleep"  
  
"sounds good -I'm not freezing anymore" said Spinelli snuggling down into the sleeping bag -she would have snuggled against TJ if it were possible but Firstly they were already squashed with barely any space to move and Secondly it would probably reveal her crush on TJ!  
  
"night Spin" said TJ shifting a little and falling asleep  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
political princess: so what did you think of this chappie? Glad you enjoyed the other one -and the previous chappie! I agree about the TJ/Spin thing! And I need Gretchen's brain for my GCSE's! don't worry people think I'm nuts too! If you hate Gina now just wait! He! He! he! Yep -the ironic thing is the Ashley's want to be her! She tried to get between TJ and Spin purposely in this chappie didn't she? I will review your song ff in a mo!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" 


	7. AAAH! THE SKY'S CAVING IN!

I HATE this new design on the boards! Lol!  
  
This chappie may be a little small -soz! But just wait for the next chappie! Its gunna be good!  
  
~~Chapter 7 AAAH! THE SKY'S CAVING IN!~~  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
TJ awoke to the sound of the birds chirping he looked at his watch -7:30, glancing over the tent he noticed he was the first one awake. Next to him Spinelli was sound asleep a smile on her face, after glancing cautiously over the tent he kissed Spinelli's forehead lightly, praying she wouldn't wake up -thankfully she didn't!  
  
He stated to get up slowly he didn't want to think what the gang would say -they'd get the wrong impression, not to mention Spinelli -hopefully she would think it was a dream and wouldn't scream at him! He was literally up when Spinelli moved  
  
"morning" she muttered opening her eyes  
  
"morning" said TJ starting to move towards the door, He tripped and fell into the side of the tent causing it to collapse  
  
"well done TEEJ!" said Spinelli laughing  
  
"whaaaaat?!" said Gina  
  
"whats happening?!" cried Gus  
  
"aaaaaaaah! The sky's caved in!" shouted Mikey  
  
"what happened?" said Gretchen and Vince at the same time  
  
"the sky caved in!" cried Mikey  
  
"the sky didn't cave in Mikey! Now everyone shut it!" said Spinelli "you ok TJ?"  
  
"I'm fine, QUIET!" said TJ shouting over the constant yelling of questions from his friends.  
  
"thank you!" said Spinelli "the tent just collapsed! Don't have a cow!"  
  
"right everyone get out" said TJ  
  
Everyone climbed out the tent and looked around  
  
"well done graceful" said Spinelli laughing  
  
"hey!" said TJ throwing a large clump of dead grass at her Spinelli to get a large clump of grass and start chasing him -little did she know it was all part of his plan!  
  
TJ ran to the small lake and stopped Spinelli who was about a meter behind him skidded to a halt in front of him  
  
"that are you doing?" asked Spinelli  
  
"this!" said TJ pushing Spinelli into the water  
  
"I cant believe you did that!" said Spinelli getting up  
  
TJ took a step backwards but was immediately tacked by Spinelli sending him into the water -she was far stronger than she looked. Soon there was a water fight taking place between the 7 friends.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
political princess: I hope you liked this chappie! I saw the episode were Gretch was a tutor -I cant believe mrs Detweiler just let em alone! MY IMMORTAL FF: WOW! GLAD YOU LIKED IT! I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THAT GOOD! I definitely didn't think it was 'tissue box' stuff! Don't worry bout da crying thing -I have cried a few times! And if you cried at 'my immortal' ff just wait for the next chappie comin! I nearly cried writing it! 


	8. A broken heart!

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chappie! It's a sad one!**

**~~Chapter 8: A broken heart~~**

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

Spinelli sat on the sofa that evening, she was meant to be watching wrestling with her dad but she was somewhat distracted, she was of course thinking of TJ

'did him coming and lying next to me mean anything? Or was he just helping a friend? I mean he didn't seen to upset that he would be by that Gina girl –god I hate her! She's such a kiss up towards him!' Spinelli's thoughts were interrupted my Mrs Spinelli

"Ashley dear, are you okay?"

"firstly call me SPINELLI and secondly I was watching wrestling" she said trying to find a way to explain her 'day dream'

"but Pookie –the wrestling's just been won!"

Spinelli looked at the TV and realised her mother was right

"now I'm making the Spinelli secret sauce and wanted you to come help, you have to add your touch."

Spinelli followed her mum into the kitchen

"I was thinking of throwing away your mr monk monk –he's looking really old" said Mrs Spinelli

"NO!" said Spinelli quickly

**====================flashback====================**

Spinelli awoke on Christmas morning and ran into her parents room jumping on the bed madly

"IT CRIZZIEMAS! IT CRIZZIEMAS!" she shouted (she was only in kindergarten)

"we're up Ashley"

"its Spinotie!" she said jumping from the bed and running down the stairs. She reached the Christmas tree and started searching madly for one of her presents

"open this one" said her dad "its form your little friend TJ"

Spinelli tore open the paper to find a Mr Monk Monk teddy. she had given a Mr Monk Monk teddy to TJ and was most upset about it –she wanted it for herself!

"miser monk monk! Miser monk monk!" she shouted running around happily

**=================End Of Flashback================**

Spinelli smiled as she remembered this "just wash him or reaper him or something"

Spinelli wasn't about to throw away her first ever gift from TJ!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TJ glanced at his beloved monkey toy and his mind was yet again filled with thoughts of Spinelli, how much she had changed –since when would she not hit him? And moreover she kept a toy he'd given her nearly 6 years ago! But then again so had he.

**====================flashback====================**

TJ woke up at around three AM Christmas morning, he got up and snuck down the stairs –he'd better not wake up his parents. When he finally reached the Christmas tree he started looking for his presents, His eyes fell on a present with shiny wrapping –the one Spinelli had given him. TJ excitedly tore off the paper to see a Mr Monk Monk

"OOOOOOOOOH! A MR MONK MONK!" he shouted hugging it and jumping up and down excitedly

"get to bed NOW young man!" said Mrs Detweiler emerging from the stairs rubbing her eyes

"look! Look! Its from spinotie!" he said waving the toy in his mothers face

"Spinelli" she corrected

"splinlie" he replied 

**=================End Of Flashback================**

TJ chucked lightly as he remembered trying to learn Spinelli's name 

He then began to think of Spinelli yet again 

"If I could be anything I would be your tear, so I could be born in your eye, live down your cheek and die at you lips" he whispered

'WOA! Am I turning into Mikey or something?!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"good morning bright minds!" said Miss Grotkey brightly over the class 

"good morning" came a few replies

"I'm holding a class poetry contest today, song find your inspiration and start writing"

"Oh boy poetry" said Mikey 

**:::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::**

Spinelli glanced over at TJ and instantly found inspiration

_He is my friend, my very first love... The person you know you can be with forever and not have to worry about anything. We've been friends for so many years. He has arrested my heart pity its behind bars.  
  
I don't know how I hide these confusing feelings I just hide behind my image –my invisibility cloak.  
  
I read love poetry the words and meaning hit me. I realize that love should be felt and not feared. My heart is yearning to have him near me... without him I feel almost incomplete, although love should be felt its hard when my beloved feels for others –a better. _

_You may keep my life going, but its hard not feel unloved,  I may look back and think, "I'm a hopeless romantic" but what I feel now can only be hidden, and not denied but one day I'm sure, my first love will be married and I alone. unless you take notice of me, please notice me my love._

Spinelli  read over her poem –it would have to be anonyms, she quickly decided to write a cover poem 

_W __wrestling_

_R running with Adrenalin  _

_E everlasting screams of fans_

_S statistics and bets_

_T timing is crucial_

_L losing is shameful_

_I in a small ring_

N no mercy 

_G greatest sport_

:::::::::::::TJ's POV:::::::::::::

TJ's head was almost immediately filled with a poem and while on this role he began to write 

_I've been thinking about you a lot lately,_

_and wondering if your eyes are as deep as they are in my dreams.  _

_If your lips are as sweet,_

_I would surely melt and never return home._

_I would end up in your arms forever.  _

_I wish to have you as a girlfriend so understanding,_

_so strong yet gentle, and still so sincere.  _

_I know you may not feel for me what I feel for you,_

_but my love, I wish we could be,_

_Mornings I have to awake and go back to reality.  _

_But I see you every time I lay my head upon a pillow,_

_my love, I wish to asleep for an eternity.  _

_I will always remember you._

_You are so real to me,_

_it's a shame every time I am in a slumber_

_I have to wake up and return to reality._

_But there are questions in my mind..._

_Could we ever be?_

_Could you be my Soul Mate?_

_Are you sending me these innocent dreams?_

_Because you are everything I want in a girl..._

_..EVERYTHING I WANT AND NEED_

**:::::::::::::end of TJ's POV:::::::::::::**

The Recess bell rang and everyone got up

"Spinelli, cold I see you for a minute?"

"sure Miss Grotkey" said Spinelli walking to the front "see you guys in a minute"

when the class finally emptied Spinelli began to speak

"I've written two poems, but people cant know I wrote this one" she said handing Miss Grotkey her poem for TJ and watching Miss Grotkey read it

"this amazing" said Miss Grotkey wiping a tear from her eye

"um, thanks, as always this is between you and me right?"

"of course, would you mind if I kept a copy? This poem in beautiful"

"um sure –just don't tell anyone its mine"

"your secrets safe with me" said Miss Grotkey leaving the room

Spinelli glanced around the classroom nervously –making sure no one was present, she didn't see a soul but a sheet of paper on TJ's desk caught here eyes, she walked up and began to read****

"_I've been thinking about you a lot lately,_

_and wondering if your eyes are as deep as they are in my dreams.  _

_If your lips are as sweet,_

_I would surely melt and never return home._

_I would end up in your arms forever.  _

_I wish to have you as a girlfriend so understanding,_

_so strong yet gentle, and still so sincere.  _

_I know you may not feel for me what I feel for you,_

_but my love, I _wish_ we could be,_

_Mornings I have to awake and go back to reality.  _

_But I see you every time I lay my head upon a pillow,_

_my love, I wish to asleep for an eternity.  _

_I will always remember you._

_You are so real to me,_

_it's a shame every time I am in a slumber_

_I have to wake up and return to reality._

_But there are questions in my mind..._

_Could we ever be?_

_Could you be my Soul Mate?_

_Are you sending me these innocent dreams?_

_Because you are everything I want in a girl..._

_..EVERYTHING I WANT AND NEED_"

When she finished tears were streaming down her face stabbing pains shooting through her heart

"no, its true, he loves Gina NO!" she ran from the room tears streaming down her face, she reached the girls toilets locked her self in a cubicle and slid down the wall "I'm so stupid"****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**:::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::**

I saw Spinelli walking towards me –towards the classroom and relief flooded through me, she was okay.

"THERE YOU ARE SPIN!" I said happily "where have you been?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled, any contact with her was perfect. but I couldn't be prepared for her reaction.

"leave me alone!" she said angrily pushing my hand away with a force and running into the class

her voice echoed through my mind, the angry look on her face flashed in my eyes, she hated me, what ever I've done -I've been an idiot.

"come on TJ, You cant stand alone in the hall all day!" said miss Grotkey, I looked up and realised she was right -I was alone in the hall.

I put in a grin and replied "aw you caught me" I walked into the class my cheery smile in place****

**:::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::**

the 'end of recess' bell rang through me, I wiped my eyes and walked towards class, as I was nearly there I saw TJ walking towards me and the poem echoed though my mind

"THERE YOU ARE SPIN!" he said "where have you been?"

he put his had on my shoulder –how could he do this after writing that poem about HER! My heart tightened painfully and I felt a strong rush of anger

"leave me alone!" I said pushing his hand off of my shoulder and getting away quickly –if he thinks he can hurt me like this then he is VERY much mistaken, He already has that Gina cow.

I sat at my desk and stared ahead –I have to avoid eye contact at all costs

"Spinelli" I looked around to see Mikey

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, why doesn't anyone get the picture?! I want to be ALONE

I glanced up and saw TJ wasn't in the room

"come on TJ You cant stand alone in the hall all day!" said miss Grotkey in her usual cheerful voice

"aw you caught me" he said happily walking into the class with a large grin on his face

he could care for me just slightly –to think I called him a friend!

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Can you BELIEVE this has about 1885 words? Probably more!**

**political princess:** yea –new world rule –all bf's watch Recess and read our ff's for lessons! Lol! yea, I bet she dose –but then if she knows how can she trust em alone? You must be so tired lol! lol at the SCANDALOUS thing! What did you think of this chappie? Tissue box worthy? 

**goofy monkey child:** Thanks for reading! Yea I agree with the photo thing! Your not a dork –I'm 16 and I still have a comfort teddy (a mangled cat called jungle kitten lol!) your right about the 'pookie'  thanks for letting me know! I'm a fan of 'Gretch/Vince' thanks for telling me bought the '!' thing! I'm putting them on story and chapter titles but I'm gunna try and cut it out so much on general writing (its kinda a habit though) What did you think of this chappie? Is it Tissue box worthy?  Please review!

**Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you _don't_ like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all"**


	9. The Kiss!

++Chapter 9++ The Kiss  
  
I bet you all have idea's whats gunna happen in this chappie! Lol!  
  
Dose anyone know what dose Angst mean?  
  
Has anyone noticed that Gus is in that kindergarten video? He came in 4th grade!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Now as I promised, we can judge the poetry, TJ could you bring your poem to the front? And collect the others on your way"  
  
"I, have one but I don't really want to enter it"  
  
"probably gunna frame it for that little cow" wisped Spinelli under her breath  
  
"very well, can you collect the other poems?"  
  
"sure" TJ got up and after taking Gina's poem he stepped to Spinelli  
  
"here" she said angrily throwing the paper at him not even looking at him  
  
when the papers were collected together Miss Grotkey read through them and smiled  
  
"I will know read the winning poem" she said "He is my friend, my very first love." Spinelli let out a surprised gasp -she's is the winner?! ".please notice me my love"  
  
The class was silent -amazed at the strongness of the poem  
  
"wow, who wrote that?" asked Gus  
  
"well actually the writer would like to remain anonyms"  
  
whispers emerged through the class  
  
"Ashley A say it was you! Before that Gina girl says it was her!" whispered Ashley T  
  
"yea, you should" whispered Spinelli -anything to make Gina suffer, even slightly, was good.  
  
"OKAY, I ADMIT IT, THE WRITER WAS ME, ASHLEY A!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
the Lunch bell rang and everyone got up  
  
TJ decided to take another chance at talking to Spinelli  
  
"Spin" started TJ taking off his beloved red cap  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!" shouted Spinelli pulling the hat from his hand and throwing it will all her strength "GET LOST AND GOODBYE!"  
  
Spinelli stormed from the room, straight out the school doors, leavening TJ watching after her -the sadness he was feeling showing on every inch of his face and his hat broken lay in the corner forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I sat on my bed trying to fix my cap, but it's useless (A/N: you know the 'fastening' bit -Spinelli used that to throw it and now the fastening has completely come off)  
  
What did I do? She was so upset! I could have sworn her eyes were read -but not angry red, she just looked hurt. She must have been mad, when angry she dose break things -but she's never broken her friends possession.  
  
"what did I do?" he whispered  
  
"TJ, Mikey's here" said Mr Detweiler  
  
"Hi TJ" he said walking over to his friend "any luck with fixing your hat?"  
  
"no, but I'm just wandering what I did to upset Spin so much, I feel awful- our friendship has been so much stronger lately"  
  
"well TJ, maybe you should talk to her"  
  
"she wont let me -I didn't mean to upset her, I'd never do something like that"  
  
"well maybe she thinks you and Gina are together -maybe she's worried about her friendship with you?"  
  
"ewww! Me and Gina together?! Uh" said TJ disgusted at the thought "can you find out what it is? And if it is what you suggested PLEASE explain it's NOT true?"  
  
"if it helps TJ, of course I will, about your hat problem, the shops close in two hours -maybe you should buy a new one"  
  
"cant -I don't have any money" said TJ "but the cap isn't important, just talk to spin yea?"  
  
"sure"  
  
::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::  
  
I sat on my bed looking through a old photo album and yes, you guessed it I'm crying -again. I saw a photo taken just a few weeks ago -us all at gonzo water park, me and TJ of course standing next to each other, both of us smiling. There was a knock on her bedroom door and a small voice heard  
  
"Spinelli, its me, Mikey"  
  
"come in" she called hiding Mr Monk Monk her photo album and wiping her face  
  
"Spinelli, why are you so angry with TJ? If your thinking he and Gina are together then your wrong" asked Mikey sitting next to her "-have you been crying?!"  
  
"erm" she said wiping every inch of her cheeks for remaining tears and fighting a smile at the miracle news  
  
"-your eyes are blood shot" added Mikey "Spinelli, you should forgive our wonderful leader, he didn't do what ever he did purposely"  
  
"yea, your right, I will apologise tomorrow"  
  
"and maybe apologise for breaking his hat as well"  
  
"I broke it?" asked Spinelli a heavy feeling of guilt settling in her belly  
  
"yes, and he has no money to buy a new one, anyway, I better get going -my mum will worry if I'm out too long"  
  
"bye Mikey" said Spinelli her mind was soon racing -I broke his cap just because I was jealous, jealous of nothing. The poem was most definitely Mikey's! I HAVE to make it up to TJ!  
  
A smile spread across Spinelli's face as she remembered she had money saved for a video. Spinelli hurried across her room and emptied her money jar -it was just enough for a red cap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::  
  
Spinelli arrived in school -TJ's new red hat in her bag  
  
"um, hey Mikey, where's TJ?"  
  
"aw -he's in the class room, catching up on home work" said Mikey  
  
"Thanks" said Spinelli running to her 5th grade classroom  
  
Spinelli skidded to a halt in front of the class room but she was in no way prepared for what she was about to see, TJ and Gina kissing!  
  
Emotions filled Spinelli's mind and tears began splash down her cheeks, it felt like she had been watching the kiss for eternity, yet in reality, it had only been a second. Spinelli ran yet again to the same cubicle in the girls toilets.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::TJ POV:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I arrived in school a little earlier than usual  
  
"why hello TJ, How wonderful to see you hear so bright and early" said Mikey  
  
"hey Mikey, listen, I'm going to write a letter of apology to Spin -if she wont talk to me then she can read what i've put!" said TJ hurrying away  
  
"bye TJ" said Mikey a little taken aback by his determination  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"there" I said Proudly "done!"  
  
hey spin, look I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you, you're my best friend and I'd never intentionally hurt you! Can you tell me what I did to upset you so much? Just so I know -so I never EVER make the mistake again hoping to be your friend again TJ  
  
"TJ! There you are" said Gina walking in the room  
  
"Hi"  
  
"I was looking for you because, um, I wanted to tell you that gonzo word theme park opens on Saturday!"  
  
"it dose? Tender! We will all have to go"  
  
"yea, um, well, come here a minute you have dirt on your cheek"  
  
TJ stepped forward wiping his cheek, next thing he knew Gina was kissing him, after his mind got over the shock he tried to pull back -but it was useless, she was holding the back of my head -I couldn't move! I heard footsteps running, and Gina then swiftly stood back  
  
"GINA" said TJ feeing discussed -to think a kiss could be so horrible!  
  
"I'm sorry TJ, its just now and then, I lose control of what I'm doing, my body dose something my mind cant stop, its called -uh- precindolic syndrome -I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I lose all my friends this way, I cant help it!" by the end she was crying "please forgive me And please don't tell anyone -its nice to have friends for once!"  
  
TJ was taken back by her tears -he wasn't used to seeing people cry, not to mention the fact she kept losing friends at something beyond her control.  
  
"erm, don't worry its okay, I'll still be your friend -Its not like you can help it, and don't worry your secrets safe with me" said TJ, who still felt incredibly uncomfortable and disgusted but he hid it well.  
  
"oh thank you TJ! I'm going to the hospital tonight -I'm getting this medicine to cut the cidolic's down"  
  
"well, uh, that's great" said TJ picking up Spinelli's letter "come on -lets find the rest of the gang"  
  
TJ and Gina reached the rest of the gang (not spin of course)  
  
"hey, Where's Spin?" asked TJ  
  
"OH! Erm -I saw her earlier, she said she needed to do something and that she'll be in class" said Gina innocently  
  
:::::::::::::::::::Gina's POV:::::::::::::::::::  
  
"TJ There you are" I said walking into the classroom, glad I found him before that Spinelli bitch -other wise my plan would ruined!  
  
"I was looking for you because, um, I wanted to tell you that gonzo word theme park opens on Saturday!" I said, happy to have found a believable excuse to be here!  
  
"it dose? Tender! We will all have to go"  
  
"yea, um, well" I paused -yes Spinelli's coming- time to put the plan into action! "come here a minute you have dirt on your cheek"  
  
TJ stepped forward, as I heard that cow's footsteps come close to the door, I closed the small gap between me and TJ and kissed him, he soon tried to pull back -but it was useless as I'm holding his head tightly, I saw Spinelli start to cry and run, I stood back the main part of my plan is now complete!  
  
"GINA"  
  
excuse time!  
  
"I'm sorry TJ, its just now and then, I lose control of what I'm doing, my body dose something my mind cant stop, its called -uh- precindolic syndrome" time for to turn on the tears! "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I lose all my friends this way, I cant help it! please forgive me And please don't tell anyone -its nice to have friends for once!"  
  
lets hope he complies with the not telling anyone -that Gretchen girl will know for sure that I made up the illness.  
  
"erm, don't worry its okay, I'll still be your friend -Its not like you can help it, and don't worry your secrets safe with me" said TJ  
  
perfect -he's fallen for it!  
  
"oh thank you TJ I'm going to the hospital tonight -I'm getting this medicine to cut cidolic's down" now, I don't have to do this all the time but I have an excuse if I get caught trying to pull anything!  
  
"hey, Where's Spin?" asked TJ  
  
Oops! I forgot about that little bitch  
  
"OH! Erm -I saw her earlier, she said she needed to do something and that she'll be in class" I said innocently -GREAT EXCUSE!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
bet it wasn't what you thought tho! The next crappie's a but funny!  
  
Gillian: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Glad your enjoying it!  
  
political princess: so it was a tissue box worthy! Poor Spinelli now! Today I kinda took your idea and shouted SCANDALOUS down the corridor -pity the loud mouth teacher was right behind me and gave me a detention! I loved your chappie! Thanks for being my most faithful reviewer!  
  
damson rhee: Hi! That's SO much for reading! Glad your enjoying this! I update regularly coz I totally enjoy writing this ff! you ship Harry and Herm 2? And Tino and Lor? Yay so do I! (I obviously support TJ/Spin!) and FINALLY someone who doesn't like Herm and Ron! and you don't agree with herm and Draco! Me 2!!!! Slash ff's creep me out 2!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" 


	10. Hurt feeling’s and preparental partners!

Hi! Hope you enjoy this! Its quite long (my crappie's have been long lately!) I'm sure some of ya may have a bit of a giggle at dis lol! Merry Christmas!  
  
++Chapter 10++ Hurt feeling's and pre-parental partners!  
  
Spinelli arrived slightly late to class, she had purposely took her time -she really didn't want to see TJ or Gina after this.  
  
"Spinelli, your late -I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a Tardy"  
  
"fine" said Spinelli sitting in her seat -unfortunately it was next to Gina  
  
"Hi Spinelli! How are you this morning?" said Gina brightly  
  
"Leave me Alone!" said Spinelli bitterly  
  
"now, Spinelli could you listen please?" said Miss Grotkey  
  
"I'm trying! But SHE wont stop taking to me!"  
  
"Gina, please don't talk. as I was saying, you will all remember letters being sent home"  
  
"yea -asking if we cant watch some movie" said Vince "its only a movie!"  
  
"yes, well its subject, some parents don't want you to learn these things yet" said Miss Grotkey trying to explain that they'd be watching a sex education movie  
  
"ITS ONLY A MOVIE!" shouted Phil (the wood chuck scout)  
  
"yea, bit its like a sex education movie -that's totally discussing!" said Ashley A  
  
"EW!" shouted Gretchen  
  
"settle people settle, all of your parents want you to watch it so please watch quietly and MOST OF ALL keep your comments to yourselves!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The class started at the TV all looking disgusted -thankfully it was over, they didn't much like learning about the birds and the bee's (A/N: Has Anyone noticed how sexist that saying is?!)  
  
"like why did you make me watch that?" asked Ashley Q "it was like so gross!"  
  
"well the school board wanted you to learn about this, now your going to learn about Teen pregnancy, the school board wants you to learn early. I've partnered you all up and your going to take life like dolls hope and care for them!"  
  
"uh Miss Grotkey, I didn't play with Dolls when I was meant to and I'm not playing with them now! Its to girly -there know way I'm putting a doll in frilly dresses OR putting its hair in bows -that stuff is SO powder puff"  
  
"I'm afraid you have to Miss Spinelli, you may have Misunderstood me when I said 'doll' its actually just like a baby, it need to be fed and cared for, you have to care for it just like a real baby!"  
  
"we don't have to like change its nappy do we?!" cried Ashley A  
  
"why yes, they are straight-of-the-art doll's, were privileged to have them. you have to keep them until end of school of Friday, If your doll die's you unfortunately fail, the partners with the baby in the best condition will get a grade, A and also win a ticket to the opening of Gonzo word theme park!"  
  
the class room instantly filled with cheers  
  
"now here is how the partners are set, Gretchen and Vince, Gus and Ashley A, Mikey and Ashley Q, Gina and Menlo, Phil and Ashley B, Geordie and Ashley T" more name's were read out FINALLY miss Grotkey reached the and of her list "Francis and Emma, and last but not least Spinelli and TJ!"  
  
Spinelli froze -she was working with TJ? This would be hard! He'd just broken her heart -unintentionally maybe but her heart was still broken.  
  
"okay girls, please move to your partners" said Miss Grotkey  
  
Spinelli moved and sat by TJ -her heart aching painfully as she sat by him 'how am I going to survive these four days?'  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV:::::::::::::::::::  
  
YES I'm working with Spin, This will give me a chance to apologise!  
  
"okay, girls, please move to your partners" said Miss Grotkey  
  
Spinelli sat next to me  
  
"Hey Spin -I'm sorry"  
  
"for what?" she asked looking at me, when I looked at her I noticed something missing, it then hit me, that spark in her eyes, the one that I love so much -its gone!  
  
"are you okay?" I asked concerned -I couldn't stand seeing her like this, she looked so depressed.  
  
They ware distracted by a loud wailing noise  
  
"these are your babies" said Miss Grotkey turning and handing a 'baby' to TJ and Spinelli  
  
"how do we get it to stop yelling?" asked TJ  
  
"like this" said Spinelli hitting the baby -which only caused it to cry louder "SHUT UP YOU STUPID THING!"  
  
"erm" said TJ picking it up "sing to it?"  
  
"I'm not singing!" said Spinelli  
  
"well I cant sing either!"  
  
"who said I couldn't sing? I said I wont sing!"  
  
"yea, but you've always said your voice is terrible! And I've heard it on offence or anything. I cant sing to save my life -and this things giving me a headache!"  
  
"yea, erm -I was acting, so I can kinda sing" said Spinelli "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke,  
  
Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat And if that Billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"  
  
TJ stared at Spinelli almost captivated, she'd told them she had terrible voice -even faked it! But now she was singing she sounded beautiful -like an angel! Not to mention the fact that the baby had stopped crying and had fallen asleep!  
  
"wow! Spin -that was amazing!" said TJ breathlessly  
  
"yea right! of course it was! If you tell anyone I will kill you!" said Spinelli (yes she is still broken hearted) her voice was very sarcastic when referring to the singing  
  
"wow! Very good TJ and Spinelli, You're the first in the class to get your baby to sleep" said Miss Grotkey  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV::::::::::::::::  
  
Today was hard, I surprised my self by reviling my singing, I'd always sworn that I'd never reveal it, but now my perspective has changed. it hurt so much being with TJ -every second I was reminded of the kiss this morning! But I'm hiding it, i've told TJ I'm fine -but I think he knows I'm lying.  
  
Spinelli's thought were interrupted by the baby crying  
  
"Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top When the wind blows, the cradle will rock When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall And down will come baby, cradle and all. Dam didn't work!"  
  
"maybe it's hungry" said TJ making Spinelli jump "you mum let me bye the way"  
  
"good idea" said Spinelli giving the wailing doll a bottle -silencing it immediately "and it's a she, she needs a name"  
  
"a name? How about loud mouth Lisa?"  
  
"No TJ, I was thinking of Rain" said Spinelli (A/N: I love that name!)  
  
"Rain? That's a nice name! Sure!"  
  
"right, I'm taking Rain tonight and your taking her Tuesday and Thursday night, I'm taking her tonight and Wednesday, yea?"  
  
"sounds good" agreed TJ "although we shouldn't need to learn this stuff at 10!"  
  
"you'd be surprised TJ!" said Mrs Spinelli "girls have been know to get pregnant at 11!" (A/N: its actually true! I know it sounds drastic but its true! This little 11 year old girl down my street is pregnant! -its rather sick actually! -and my friends 13 year old sister Marni is pregnant!)  
  
"its true! an 11 year old at 32nd street elementary is pregnant! I'd be so ashamed if I were her mother!" said Flo Spinelli  
  
"uh! That's sick!" 'reminds me of Gina!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TJ arrived to school on Wednesday, he was completely tired -he sat on the steps enjoying his brief moment of silence, Mikey, Vince and Gus were sitting with him  
  
"morning TJ!" said Spinelli  
  
"huh? Wha?" muttered TJ who had nearly fallen asleep "oh! Morning!"  
  
"you know I heard Rain crying last night! And I saw your next door neighbour Mrs Smith -she said the baby kept crying all night! Did you have ANY sleep?"  
  
"around 30 minute's in sections -every time I got to sleep the stupid thing started crying again!"  
  
"hello!" said Gretchen arriving "whats happening?"  
  
"TJ couldn't get the baby to stop crying all night -and Spinelli could" said Gus  
  
"it's a DOLL! Why is everyone so fascinated with it?!" said Vince annoyed  
  
"Gus, nearly every female has a natural 'mother' inside them, Including Spinelli!"  
  
"well i've managed to get our stupid doll to be quiet since school yesterday! What do you have to say to that huh?" said Vince  
  
Gretchen had a horrified look on her face  
  
"Vince -the baby's Dead" said Spinelli "and now Gretch is gunna fail!"  
  
"its not dead! LOOK!" said Vince taking the doll out and shaking it madly "okay, so maybe it is"  
  
"its not dead! Mine's been just the same! And I cared for it last night! I wrapped it in loads of quilts and everything! It had even snuggled under them by the morning!" said Gina in a proud voice  
  
"well it sounds like you suffocated your baby!" said Spinelli -glad something good had come out of this  
  
"what ever!" said Gina pushing past and walking trough the door  
  
"child killer!" shouted Spinelli before she could stop herself  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli sat in her room, daydreaming of different way's of hurting Gina when Gretchen arrived  
  
"Hi Spinelli! Guess what? There was an error in our doll so Miss Grotkey gave us a replacement -I might not fail after all!" said Gretchen carrying here new 'baby'  
  
"that's great Gretch"  
  
"Spinelli, whats wrong? I could have sworn only days ago my female intuition was telling me you had a crush on TJ and now its telling me you hate him -that your only being civilised"  
  
"wow, your good Gretch" said Spinelli miserably  
  
"I'm right? Dose that mean you have a crush on TJ? And now you, you hate him? Gosh -what did he do?"  
  
"if you repeat this to a single living breathing soul, I swear I'll beat the tar outa ya!"  
  
"Spinelli, I'm your friend, I would never tell"  
  
"okay, yes, I had a crush on TJ, I still do in fact-"  
  
"then why am I picking up that you hate him?"  
  
"because Gretchen, as unintentional as it was, he broke my heart" she said tears filling her eyes  
  
"oh Spin, I'm so sorry" said Gretchen hugging her, Spinelli didn't care about her 'tough girl' rep at the moment, she accepted the well needed hug, after all even tough girls can have their hearts broken.  
  
Spinelli didn't know how long she'd been their, but she was accepting the comfort and her feelings were soon minimised  
  
"thanks Gretchen" said Spinelli wiping her eyes "I needed that, I still like TJ, but I cant have him -he's my friend, its better than nothing"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::  
  
I'm in bed, it was early but I'm so tired, the problem is I cant sleep, Spinelli was on my mind. Her singing is so beautiful, but she just not herself, That sparkle in her eyes has gone! There are just dark now, not the deep sparkly beautiful eyes I referred to in my poem, their just dark. I've also noticed she's been slightly off around me! I apologised -but it wasn't a proper apology!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally the end of Friday had come, TJ had managed to get a decent nights sleep -he'd learned how to care for Rain!  
  
"finally, the time you've all been waiting for, we find out who won the gonzo world tickets"  
  
"well, it wasn't, like, me there's totally no way I was going to change its nappy!" said Ashley A  
  
"the winners are, TJ and Spinelli!" (A/N: obviously!) said Miss Grotkey handing TJ and Spinelli their tickets.  
  
finally the Recess bell rang, and the class ran from the room, Spinelli was about to leave when Gina stopped her  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"ah, ah, ah! You'd better start being nice to me!"  
  
"why? What your you gunna do? Scare me by taking of the ugly mask of yours?"  
  
"firstly your going to watch what you say to me from now on, and secondly your going to give me your Gonzo world ticket!"  
  
"and what makes you think that powder puff?!"  
  
"because otherwise I will read your shitty poem to everyone! And of course tell them you wrote it! Plus doesn't TJ recognise your writing?" said Gina smugly holding a photocopy of Spinelli's poem "I found it on Miss Grotkey's desk and copied it"  
  
Spinelli stared at Gina feeling completely shocked  
  
"if you give me your gonzo world ticket, I will keep quiet" Spinelli considered this for a moment while Gina continued "I know what your thinking and yes, me and TJ are dating!" (obviously this was a lie) "and don't you think he would want his girlfriend with him? There's a reason the Ashley's call you Spin-ugly you know -look into the mirror and you'll see!"  
  
Spinelli stayed silent, holding her tears back -she was NOT going to give Gina the satisfaction of seeing her pain!  
  
"if I give you the tickets you will stay silent about the poem, right?" asked Spinelli  
  
"of course"  
  
"FINE! Take it" said Spinelli throwing the ticket at Gina.  
  
(A/N: Gina of course wouldn't tell TJ -she knows he likes her! And she isn't dating him, she's just being a bitch!)  
  
So Poor Spin! Thanks so much for reading!  
  
Has any1 heard the Bo-Selecta song? Its called Proper crimbo -its so funny lol! Dose anyone know what  
  
If anyone was affected by the 'early pregnancy' put I your email, you can talk to me -I REALLY enjoy being an agony aunt! I enjoy helping friends with problems -and I consider people I talk to friends!  
  
Noelle: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad your liking it! U gotta remember that TJ wasn't willing in the kiss, Gina forced herself on him (poor, poor gut) but the way I put it -it was kinda meant to throw you off lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you keep reading! Merry Christmas!  
  
political princess: yep, Gina is a complete bitch! And Poor Spinelli is broken hearted! I feel Spinelli as well, I also feel a little sorry 4 TJ! Most of my teachers know I'm totally insane (hence the name 'miss psycho' ) but sadly the mean DT giving teacher doesn't like me -I'm cheery lol! glad you liked the chapter! What did you think of this one?  
  
Pages on word: 9  
  
Words: 2484 (around)  
  
Paragraphs: 127 (around)  
  
Lines: 433(around)  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	11. The Fight and the Dinner!

Hello My readers! This ff only has a few more crappies then I'm writing up my next ff!  
  
"The secrets within!" TJ and Spinelli love each other, but there's one problem -they're not friends! Spinelli has drifted away from the gang! they thought she was being to moody little did they know her new step dad is abusing/raping her! will TJ help her before its to late? or will Spinelli get so depressed she drives herself to suicide?  
  
Then there are these.  
  
Heartbreakers! Spinelli moved away at the start of 5th grade, and now your on, she's back -the guys are now 21! in that VERY long departure Spinelli has changed SO much, now so may years on Ashley and Flo Spinelli seduce wealthy men and share their divorce settlements, what happens when Spinelli is told to do it to TJ and fall for him in the process? will she dump her 'heart breaking' life? or will she dump her love?  
  
Too Lost In You! a TJ/Spinelli ff one shot song ff!  
  
Recess: All I want for Christmas! a TJ/Spinelli ff one shot song ff!  
  
Recess: Day and Night! a TJ/Spinelli ff one shot song ff!  
  
Which sounds best? Please let me know!  
  
++Chapter 11++ The Fight and the Dinner  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
  
Spinelli sat at the park alone thinking over her new situation with Gina and TJ when the voice she least wanted to hear disturbed her  
  
"Hello Spin-ugly, no spin-hideous sites you more, I had a great day with TJ, He was really happy you didn't go! We went on all the big rides and everything -he said it was one of the greatest days ever"  
  
"how wonderful for you Gina" replied Spinelli sarcastically  
  
"isn't it? I can understand you being jealous -I mean your really ugly its not like a guy is ever going to look at you, your going to die alone you know! I'm surprised you weren't the reason they invented the veil -to hide your ugly mug!"  
  
Spinelli lay silently for a moment the words echoing painfully in her mind  
  
"I hit a nerve didn't I?" said Gina smugly  
  
"leave me alone slut" said Spinelli  
  
"hey -at least boys like me!"  
  
"I'm NOT going to repeat myself" said Spinelli, her temper rising quicker than ever.  
  
"do you want your dorkey poem to be read in front of the class?" and Gina taking out a folded copy of Spinelli's feeling filled poem.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Spinelli screamed anger pounding through her ears "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"  
  
Spinelli ran at Gina knocking off her feat, she then sat on Gina so she couldn't move  
  
"don't worry, I will just show the marks you give me to TJ!  
  
"There ain't gonna be any marks Bitch!" said Spinelli grabbing a handful of Gina's hair and pulling resulting in a lot of Gina's hair ripping out  
  
"GET OFF! PLEASE!" screamed Gina tears streaming down her cheeks  
  
"destroy the Poems!" ordered Spinelli pulling at Gina's hair "and give the one you have"  
  
"I PROMICE!" sobbed Gina hading Spinelli her copy of the poem  
  
Spinelli stepped off causing Gina to run away -a few patches of hair missing!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::  
  
Today sucked. Spinelli didn't come Gina did. She wouldn't go on ANY of the rides -she said she needed a special tonic before she got on the rides -and that she didn't know where to get them. I called for Spinelli but her mum said she'd been out all day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli sat watching the usual boring Sunday morning shows, its was 11:30 and she hadn't bothered changing from her bed clothes -a pair of baggy baby blue trousers and a baggy red beanie mcChimp t-shirt.  
  
"Hey Spin! I missed ya at the Gonzo world yesterday" said TJ walking in the room with Mikey Gretchen Vince Gus and Gina -who had her hair in a style hiding her bald patches(Mrs Spinelli had let them in) "where were you?"  
  
as TJ said this Gina waved another copy of Spinelli's poem  
  
"I uh, I erm, you see, I err cant tell you" said Spinelli  
  
"oh" said TJ looking upset "ok"  
  
at this Gina smiled widely "don't worry TJ, if I say I'm gunna go somewhere I will!"  
  
"I'm gunna go get changed" said Spinelli leaving the room -Guilt once again heavy in her stomach.  
  
Spinelli walked into her room miserably -visualising ways to hurt Gina. she brushed her hair in high ponytail and put on her Jeans black sleeveless top saying 'life is Like a box of chocolates' grabbed her Denim jacket and hurried down the stairs  
  
"took your time didn't ya?" asked Gina  
  
"well I think you took a little bit longer when we were over yours" said Gus Quietly  
  
"Gina, she only took 5 minutes -back off her yea?" said TJ seining the Dislike that had grown between Gina and his crush.  
  
"yes, friends should be peaceful!" said Mikey  
  
"alright Mikey. come on lets get going -BYE MUM"  
  
"Ashley dear, please make sure you back before 6:00 -we're going to dinner with the Detweilers at around 7" said Mrs Spinelli before being cut off by TJ  
  
"you are?"  
  
"yes, didn't your parents tell you? You and Spinelli are coming too of course, your mother thought it was about time we socialised -we're going to that posh Italian restaurant on 18th street"  
  
A jealous look flashed across Gina's face  
  
"okay, bye mum"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli arrived home at around 5:15 and was greeted by her mum  
  
"Pookie, your back"  
  
"yea, I need a shower and decide what to wear and stuff"  
  
After having a shower Spinelli looked through her clothes trying to find something to wear  
  
"Ashley" said Flo Spinelli walking in the room holding a red dress "why not wear this? Your grandmother gave it to you just before she died, please pookie" Flo Spinelli holding the beautiful red dress (A/N: It's a shame I cant get my designs on the internet! But this is the dress -the back is normal- )  
  
"okay" agreed Spinelli -her mother played the 'grandma card' after all  
  
After Spinelli changed her mother walked in  
  
"oh sweetheart! You look beautiful!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By 6:45 Spinelli was nearly ready -SOME HOW her mother had managed to guilt trip her into wearing make up and letting her do her hair  
  
"go on -look in the mirror" said her mum  
  
"finally -you've done, But I don't wanna look in the mirror. I probably look like a right powder puff I cant believe-"  
  
Spinelli fell silent as her mum had managed to force her in front of the mirror, Her heir was perfectly straight, she was wearing Lip gloss, black mascara + eye liner and some natural coloured eye shadow, as much as she waned to deny it -she looked Beautiful.  
  
"oh my baby! You look amazing! See -makeup isn't that bad" said Mrs Spinelli (A/N: we all know how much Flo Spinelli wants her daughter to be more girly!) "now come on -the Detweilers are waiting downstairs!"  
  
"great -TJ will have a laughing fit at me" muttered Spinelli  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::  
  
TJ sat on the Spinelli's sofa feeling slightly bored, he had his hair spiked and was wearing a new navy blue suite white shirt and red tie his dad had bought -his old suite was to small.  
  
Mrs Spinelli walked down the stairs smiling  
  
"sorry we took so long" she said smiling  
  
"we?" asked TJ wandering if she'd lost her mind  
  
"SPINELLI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she shouted after realising that her daughter wasn't behind her  
  
Spinelli emerged at the top of the stairs and TJ gasped quietly  
  
'wow! She looks stunning'  
  
"you look uh" said TJ trying to find the best way to describe her  
  
"like a powder puff?"  
  
"no Beautiful"  
  
"just don't let Gina hear you say that huh?" said Spinelli catching up with the adults -who were already at the door.  
  
A/N: The dinner went fine -TJ didn't ask about Gina and Spinelli didn't really except that she looked beautiful. Spinelli's spark had not yet returned to her eye.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
  
Please don't get mad at me for getting Spin 2 wear make up -her mother talked her in to it!  
  
political princess: Yep! Thanks 2 your help I now have a 'chapter 12' written up! -I have bin la chapter ahead for ages! Yea my teach is a evil coffee breath 'spits-when-he-talks' psychotic freak! Tell me what ya think is best pleeeeeeeeeeease!  
  
Noelle: I glad you like this! And that's SO much for carrying on reading! Yep -Gina's a right bitch -and she knows how to manipulate people! Spinelli has taken a copy of the poem off her GO SPIN! And yea, that's Gina -she will always threaten spin! After all she is a jealous cow! I will always keep updating (unless my comp gets problems)  
  
Lil Miss Perfect: Hi Gillian! Thanks 4 reading! Glad you liked it! Keep reading and Reviewing!!  
  
Now I have to go look through all my thing so I can give them to this girl -she's lost all her family and doesn't have anything! Poor girl!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	12. A snitch, a fight and a hospital trip!

a MAJOR thanks to political princess -I wouldn't have this chappie if it weren't 4 her! THANKS GIRL!  
  
Sadly the next chapter will be the last (but that means TJ and spin will get together) I may add another chapter -that's if I have in idea's to put on the end! I hope you all read my next TJ/spin ff!  
  
Sorry for the bad typo's last chappie -I didn't have enough time to check it over and I always seem to miss typos, sorry for that.  
  
++Chapter 12++ A snitch, a fight and a hospital trip  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was first Recess on Monday morning and the gang were sitting on the jungle gym chatting quietly  
  
"Spinelli can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Gina with a sly smile  
  
"cant it wait?" asked Spinelli putting on a sweet voice and smile  
  
"you wont want it to" said Gina pointing at a folded piece of paper  
  
"fine"  
  
Spinelli and Gina walked around the corner (where Butch usually is)  
  
"BEAT IT BUTCH!" shouted Spinelli  
  
"fine! But don't expect any wise words from me!" he said walking away angrily  
  
"now what do you want, you stupid little-"  
  
"ah, ah, ah! I still have copy's and I'm going to spread them around the school, serves you right for being such a bitch, not going to the theme park with TJ -you don't call yourself a friend do you?"  
  
"hey Ho, didn't you get the massage on Saturday?!" said Spinelli loudly anger once again boiling inside her (A/N: I know they are swearing -but really 10 year olds do swear now) "and the hell are you talking about?! You blackmailed me into not going!"  
  
"oh my god! Your such a liar -and an Ugly cow!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" screamed Spinelli once again lunging herself at Gina "your gunna wish you never crossed Ashley Fermachelo(A/N: dunno how 2 spell it) Spinelli!"  
  
Gina was managing to fight back a little but Spinelli had greatly overpowered her -as well as taking the ONLY copy of her poem from Gina.  
  
Randal who was hiding behind the dumpster ran to find Miss Finster  
  
"Miss Finster! Miss Finster!" said Randal running up to her in his usual 'skipping manner' "Spinelli and that Gina girl are fighting And they both swore"  
  
~*~  
  
Gina and Spinelli were still Fighting madly shouting painful insults at each other  
  
"you've both got after school detention for a week!" said Miss Finster pulling Spinelli and Gina apart  
  
Gina had a black eye a very bloody nose and dislocated wrist while Spinelli had a cut (around 6 cm) on her left cheek and a small cut (around 2cm) above her right eyebrow, she also had some burses in her fingers hands and wrists  
  
"alright both of you get to the nurse  
  
~*~  
  
"where do you think Spin and Gina have gotten to?" asked TJ "they've been gone for nearly 10 minuets!"  
  
"don't expect to see them anytime soon -Gina and Spinelli were have a massive fight, they were swearing and everything!" said Randal walking over  
  
"what ever! Bug off Randal" said TJ  
  
"FINE DON'T BELIEVE ME!" shouted Randal walking off again  
  
"he has some nerve!" said Gus "I'd expect fighting from Spinelli, but not Gina and neither world EVER swear"  
  
"it might be her precindolic syndrome" muttered TJ thinking out loud  
  
"her what?" asked Gretchen confused  
  
"did I say that out loud? Aw well since its out Gina has precindolic syndrome, I was going to ask you where you get the precindolic syndrome Tonic -so Gina can go on rides"  
  
"TJ, What are you talking about? There is no such thing as precindolic syndrome!" said Gretchen  
  
"I'm sorry to say this Gretch but your wrong" said TJ "it dose exist coz Gina has it"  
  
"did I just get corrected?"  
  
"yes Gretchen it appears you did" said Mikey  
  
"well your correction is wrong, I will ask Galileo when I get home"  
  
"well why not ask Gina?"  
  
"fine TJ, lets go find Gina and ask her"  
  
"Gina and Spinelli" corrected TJ  
  
"would you stop correcting me?!"  
  
~*~  
  
After being escorted to the nurse by Miss Finster both Gina and Spinelli sat being checked over. Gina held an ice pack to her nose and eye,  
  
"now can you please keep wiping your cuts with this, it looks infected and we want to kill the infection" said the nurse handing Spinelli a antiseptic wipe and moving on to Gina  
  
"do you have rabies of something?" asked Spinelli  
  
"you're the dog here"  
  
"Alright cut it out!" said the nurse as she cleared Gina's nose and looked at her wrist  
  
"I'm afraid your wrist is dislocated, you will have to go to he Hospital to get it put back, take this to Miss Finster -she's in the teacher's lounge"  
  
"so that extra ringing I heard was the bell?" asked Gina holding her head  
  
"yes, the bell rang 5 minutes ago. You take this letter to Miss Finster, and you" she said nodding at Spinelli "take these notes to Miss Grotkey, one explains your lateness and the other Gina's absence"  
  
~*~  
  
"BUTCH! Have you seen Gina and Spinelli or not?" asked TJ getting annoyed with Butch's curtness "it's a simple question!"  
  
"yea -they were by the dumpster a 10 minutes ago"  
  
TJ, Gretchen, Mikey, Vince and Gus reached the Dumpster  
  
"where are th-" TJ was cut off by the Recess bell ringing "aw well we will see them in class"  
  
After a few minutes TJ began to worry -neither Spinelli or Gina had arrived back  
  
"oh dear, Where's Gina and Spinelli? Its been 5 minutes" asked Miss Grotkey looking around for some explanation but Her question was answered by Spinelli walking in the room  
  
"oh dear! Spinelli what happened?" asked Miss Grotkey looking at Spinelli's Scratches and bruises  
  
"it's a long story" said Spinelli handing Miss Grotkey the notes and sitting down  
  
"oh no" said Miss Grotkey "will Gina be okay?"  
  
"psychically yes, and mentally no"  
  
"okay" said Miss Grotkey sensing Spinelli's dislike "As I was saying we have the annual can drive, lets hope we can get as much as last year -I've heard that the 1st and 2nd graders are joining together"  
  
"but thats like totally crazy! They might like actually win together!" said Ashley A  
  
"this totally cant be happening!" cried Ashley Q "we have a record to keep!"  
  
"they you will all have to try extra hard!" said Miss Grotkey  
  
"daddy will have to buy SO many cans!" said Ashley A  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Spin are you okay?" asked TJ (at 'lunch' Recess)  
  
"yea I'm fine"  
  
"and how about Gina, is she okay?"  
  
"FINE" said Spinelli through clenched teeth  
  
"TJ" said Mikey thoughtfully "can I talk to you for a moment"  
  
"sure" said TJ giving Spinelli a 'i'm-sorry-glance'  
  
TJ and Mikey walked to a quieter spot  
  
"what is it big Guy?"  
  
"are you in love with Spinelli?" he asked  
  
"huh?" asked TJ a little taken aback by the question  
  
"do you love Spinelli? I've seen the way you look at her"  
  
"Love?" said TJ "I like her allot -but how do I know if I love her?"  
  
"you will find out" said Mikey "now you have to tell Spinelli how you feel, the first step to finding out"  
  
"WHAT?! Your crazy -she'll hate me" said TJ running after Mikey "she'll never want to see me again"  
  
"Spinelli TJ needs to talk to you" said Mikey  
  
"NO" shouted TJ  
  
"FINE!" shouted Spinelli  
  
"Spin-" started TJ desperately trying to find some explanation  
  
"F OFF TJ!" shouted Spinelli storming away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
political princess: YEP! AND ANOTHER FIGHT AGAIN! Thanks 4 your Idea's! they prompted me into this chapter! I'm prob going to post the Christmas 1 shot tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading! And that's for your help with the ff!  
  
Gillian: I'm glad your reading! DS used to read one of my ff's -but she's disowned my ff's now lol! was this quick enough -an hour after your review! As for the "crappie" it was a Typo -I really had 2 get off the comp lol!  
  
Noelle: lol! glad you liked the 'spin wearing makeup' she was talked into it but it had good results -a compliment! Yea, bless TJ he was trying to be nice and she responds with Jealousy, Likewise poor Spin -she Likes TJ and thinks he's dating Gina, not to mention the fact that Gina's comments are Really getting to her (hence the reason she didn't except TJ's compliment) Gina's got some of what she deserves -lots of pain from her dislocated wrist! Gina did give her copy -but it said "hading" instead of "handing" and she was supposed to destroy the others. I have no idea how the girl lost her family -but its Christmas and she at least need's nice things at Christmas (although I'm sure it wont help how she feels -possessions cant bring back her family) I will always keep updating and thanks for making my xmas by reviewing!  
  
All my lovely reviewers make my Christmas by reviewing! I luv u guys!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


	13. I love you!

Okay! This is the last chappie! Its like 2 AM and I'm really tired! I promised it'd be up tonight and it is -I always keep my promises!  
  
Enjoy it -it's the one you've been waitin for!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\  
  
++Chapter 13++ I love you  
  
::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Becky Leave me alone!" said TJ who was trying to think of how to make it up to Spinelli  
  
"why what you gunna do T-Jerk?"  
  
"how about tell that guy that you like everything you put in your diary" said TJ -he knew that'd work  
  
"well if you do that then I will plaster this photo all over town!" said Becky taking a photo of TJ and Spinelli sleeping (from when they were ill)  
  
"when the heck is that from?" asked TJ  
  
"when you and Spinelli were ill! I saw you and mum took a photo"  
  
"w-what?" asked TJ who was now confused "but when abouts?"  
  
"the first night -you both obviously reading that barney boys book and fell asleep"  
  
when TJ thought about it she realised it was probably true  
  
"okay, just don't give it to Spinelli, she's hates me as it is -let alone her seeing that!"  
  
"hold up! Spinelli hates you?!"  
  
(A/N: I know I had the whole 'bonding' in my other ff but I think TJ and Becky would come closer at this -looking at 'school's out' and all)  
  
"yes! And I don't want to talk about it -I need to think about how to make it up to her"  
  
"well I'll help, I can understand her feelings better than you, now just tell me whats wrong"  
  
"why are you trying to help me all of a sudden?"  
  
"because this is your first 'love' trouble! Maybe if you have help you wont be like half the screwed up losers out there"  
  
"wait! How do you know I like her? Is it printed on my head or something? and maybe you can explain how I know if I love her or not! All Mikey could say was 'you will find out' like that bloody helps me" said TJ getting stressed  
  
"ah! Someone's in a stress" said Becky "and I can see it on your face that you like her"  
  
"uh that's what Mikey said. And yes I am in a stress, two people have told me I'm in love but tell me how I know I'm in love"  
  
"listen TJ, you cant really explain how you know when your in love -you will just know. Just like you cant explain how you know when your hungry"  
  
"great, so it cant really be explained, now how the hell do I make it up to Spin?"  
  
TJ told Becky everything that had been happening and was waiting patiently for her reply  
  
"you laid next to her when she was cold? You've told her she'd beautiful? That's so sweet! I should get some of the Guys I know to take lessons from you" (A/N: thanks Political Princess -your review prompted me here!) said Becky "and as for your problem, just seriously apologise and give her some time, let her think it out"  
  
"and if she wont listen when I'm trying to talk?"  
  
"then just say something like, 'I only have one thing to say then I'll leave you alone' she'll probably listen, then say 'i'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be a prat and I'll be here if you want to be my friend again' and then walk away"  
  
"where do you get this from?" Asked TJ  
  
"its called the right thing to say"  
  
::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::  
  
I blanked TJ all day today, but with good reason, just coz he's dating that bitch doesn't mean he cant talk to me! He wrote that stupid poem about her and he was all normal like nothing had changed and he had the cheek to say he didn't want to enter it then he gets Mikey to tell me he and Gina aren't together and I see him kissing her the next day! Then he tells me he missed me at Gonzo world when he really had a great time and he tells be I'm beautiful when its obviously a lie! I don't know how I can still have a crush on him when he's making me this upset!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
its was now Friday. TJ had taken Becky's advice and apologised (he'd used her exact words) Spinelli had excepted the apology (although still really hurt) Gina and Spinelli hadn't spoken to each other at all but went out of their way to trip each other over and embarrass each other.  
  
"well, I have nominated our class to set up the cans, so we will all be doing that instead of Geography" said Miss Grotkey cheerily on Friday morning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the cans had all been stacked in a pyramid  
  
"well done! It just proves what a little team work can do" said Miss Grotkey "now come in lets get back to class"  
  
The class started to empty out TJ was about to walk through the door when he realised he'd seen neither Gina or Spinelli leave  
  
"hey Bitch!" said Gina -who had her back to TJ  
  
"what? Are you going to announce your pregnant with TJ or something -I wouldn't be surprised, you ARE a complete slut" said Spinelli who was standing on the stage next to the huge (and in mean HUGE) stack of cans -she also couldn't see TJ  
  
TJ just stood at the door feeling sick that Spinelli would even think that!  
  
"no! I'm going to teach you a lesson -now no guy on this planet would like you, not that they will did in the first place" said Gina showing a can and throwing at the pyramid with all her strength  
  
TJ who'd still being watching ran to knock Spinelli from the can's path -he knew it'd collapse. He just reached her in time and now they were now behind a 'wall' of cans. (A/N:they weren't trapped or anything)  
  
"BITCH" screamed Gina leaving the room  
  
"why didn't you tell me she was being like this?" asked TJ  
  
"because you're my friend, and as much as I hate Gina I've got to get used to the fact your together"  
  
"we're what?"  
  
"I know about you both, I saw that poem you wrote for her and I saw you kissing her that morning, plus I know you were happy I didn't go to Gonzo world and had a great time without me" as Spinelli was saying this she kept her feeling's bottled up well "and also, sorry about beating her up -but when someone repeatedly call's me ugly I don't let them stand for it!"  
  
"Spin! I wasn't kissing her -she has precindolic syndrome it was her kissing me! I was trying to get away. And I was gutted you didn't go, I had a crap time without you and why did Gina call you ugly? Oh and most importantly I'm NOT dating Gina"  
  
"that still doesn't explain the poem"  
  
"oh. That" said TJ uncomfortably "it wasn't about her, I-it was about y- you"  
  
"me?!" asked Spinelli in complete disbelief  
  
"yea and on Monday Mikey was trying to get me to tell you how I felt -that's why I was saying No. I'm really sorry for everything, for upsetting you and for ruining our friendship" said TJ sadly getting up  
  
"WAIT! TJ, you haven't ruined our friendship. TEEJ, remember that poem by 'anonymous' and Ashley A said it was hers? Well it wasn't I wrote it -for you" said Spinelli who had gotten up and was now standing in front of TJ the tears that had felled her eyes were slowly making their wat down her cheeks "I told Ashley A to say it was hers coz I didn't want Gina to get the glory"  
  
TJ and Spinelli stared at each other silently for a moment  
  
"I love you TJ" whispered Spinelli  
  
TJ leaning and Kissed Spinelli softly  
  
"I love you to Spinelli"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\  
  
okay, if this kinda sucked I'm sorry -I'm reeeeeeeealy tired! Also I prob missed some Grammar mistakes -I did check it through tho!  
  
political princess: I hope you liked the ending! I had it in my head from the start!  
  
goofy monkey child: Yay! I though you'd stopped readin! I hope you liked the last chappie and I really hope u read my next ff!  
  
LilOldMe: Yea I know I pulled a complete blonde moment -your gunna laf me 4 eva now aren't ya? Lol! I hope u read my next ff!  
  
Noelle: I hope your still readin! Hope you liked this and hope 2 c you review my next ff!  
  
Please read my song ff and PLEASE read my TJ/Spin ff coming up!  
  
A MAJOR thanks to all my reviewers! You're the best!  
  
Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean! 


End file.
